The present invention relates to a voltage reference source which is temperature compensated and which is particularly adapted for use on integrated circuit chips.
A common type of regulated temperature compensated voltage reference source is a forward biased diode in series with a zener diode. The negative temperature coefficient of voltage of the zener diode is partially compensated for by the positive temperature coefficient of voltage of the forward biased diode. However, the range of voltages available are of the order of at least a few volts and the degree of temperature compensation is fixed by the characteristics of each device.
The approach in such areas as emitter coupled logic has been to utilize a single regulated source to serve a large number of different gates. The problem in using a single source for a large number of gates lies in the fact that with the long leads from the source have an appreciable resistance and associated capacitance and, consequently, the voltage at the ends of such lines tends to vary depending on instantaneous current demands. It would be desirable to have a small simple regulated supply that would be small enough to serve only a small number of gates.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved voltage reference circuit for use on integrated circuit chips. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a voltage reference circuit that is simple and small and has improved temperature compensation.